groovecoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Music GunGun 2
Music GunGun! 2 * Music GunGun! 2 (ミュージックガンガン！2) is the second and currently final version of the Music GunGun! series. * Released on 27/01/11. * Difficulty numbers have been restructured over a wider scale. Difficulty names are now in English. * The following songs have been removed: ** J-POP: JASPER, LOVE 2000, シャングリラ, ペッパー警部, PAPERMOON, 気まぐれロマンティック, Shangri-La, Baby cruising Love, sweet sweet song, Butterfly, アルクアラウンド, Share The World, Onaraはずかしくないよ ** Anime: 経験値上昇中☆, 夢をかなえてドラえもん, マイティー・バディ, Don't say“lazy”, おどるポンポコリン, 夢幻, アンパンマンのマーチ, Dragon Soul, ハイタッチ！2009, 大好きになれっ！ ** Game: Happy Smiling♪, ミラクル☆フォース, GO MY WAY!! ** Original: Party Jam, Freedom to Fight, ON YOUR WAY, Dancing Paradise, Forest Party ** Classic: ロシアの踊り, TICO TICO, メヌエット, Let's Limbo!, Red River Valley, 祝賀の踊り, ペルシャの市場にて Song List Kids Classic Anime J-POP Game Hatsune Miku Original Secrets Accessing VERY HARD To access VERY HARD difficulties, at the song selection screen on the first song, press the sub-button 3 times, then the trigger 1 time, then the sub-button 3 times, then the trigger 1 time. This command cannot be entered on the second song. Staff Roll To view the full staff roll, clear both songs on VERY HARD with SS or higher in single player, or S or higher in two player mode. Secret Songs 1 Select Game Settings in test mode, then enter the following code: 2P sub-button, 1P sub-button, 1P trigger, 1P trigger, 2P sub-button, 2P trigger, 2P sub-button, 2P machine button, 1P machine button, 2P machine button, 1P machine button, 2P trigger, 1P trigger, 2P machine button. This will unlock 東方散楽祭, トップランディング MGG Special Remix and チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室. Secret Songs 2 Select Game Settings in test mode, then enter the following code: 1P machine button, 2P machine button, 2P machine button, 2P machine button, 2P trigger, 2P sub-button, 2P trigger, 1P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 2P trigger, 1P machine button. This will unlock GO MY WAY!!, Fallen angel 2012 and 初音ミクの消失. (Note that the first code has to be entered first). Secret Songs 3 Select Game Settings in test mode, then enter the following code: 2P sub-button, 2P trigger, 1P machine button, 1P sub-button, 1P machine button, 2P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 1P trigger, 2P machine button, 1P machine button, 1P sub-button, 1P trigger, 1P sub-button, 1P machine button. This will unlock 革命, MGG2スペシャルエンディング and スーパーマリオブラザーズメドレー. (Note that the first and second codes has to be entered first). Modifiers Modifiers can be toggled on to make the song more difficult, and can only be enabled on the first song and can be canceled by inputting the code again. On the second song, if a mod was turned on, it cannot be turned off. High scores obtained with mods on will reflect it in the rankings. * HIDDEN causes targets to fade away on approaching the hit circle. It can be enabled by using the following code: 1P sub-button, 1P sub-button, 1P trigger, 2P sub-button, 2P sub-button, 2P trigger. * SUDDEN causes targets to only appear when near the hit circle. It can be enabled by using the following code: 2P trigger, 1P sub-button, 1P trigger, 1P trigger, 2P sub-button, 2P trigger. * STEALTH causes all hit markers to disappear. It can be enabled by using the following code: 2P sub-button, 1P sub-button, 2P machine button, 1P machine button, 1P sub-button, 2P sub-button. * MIRROR flips the screen horizontally, and can be used in conjunction with the above modifiers. It can be enabled by using the following code: 1P machine button, 2P trigger, 1P machine button, 2P trigger, 1P machine button, 2P sub-button.